Don't run away
by shadowgirl94
Summary: Everything has changed, and i think i like the view. No more emotions, just power blazing through my veins, anticipating the moment where icy emerald will met bloody red. I am not a weak girl he left on the bench all those years ago, now i'm the true assassin worthy of his time, waiting, aching for a good old deadly fight. Sasu/Saku main
1. Ice green

Sakura's POV

There it was again, the pale glow of the everlasting moon laughing, mocking my entire being, showing me once more how small and insignificant I really am. The village and its beauty that captured my soul making me believe there was nothing safer, looked more like a graveyard full off lost promises and the glory the place once breathed.

There were no more laughing kids running home from the academy with nothing but dreams of becoming a great ninja, villagers walking around so carefree and happy petty problems occupying their minds. No, those days were long gone. Even though books say the Great War was won, in my mind, counting how many people lost their lives fighting for the dreams of others, there are no winners, only damage. Madaras little war has taken its toll on everyone, it can be seen in every breath, every grievous sound, the change was drastic but that is to be expected. Sometimes I feel like, this place, the one I'm watching over this very moment with the such distaste in my mouth that has awoken over the years of though life, is not my home, like maybe it never was.

Nobody was the same, not even the unfaltering determination by the name of Naruto. The change is not noticeable to a normal person, because he is still loud and expressive, but he cannot fool me, I was still the person who knew him best. The way his smile just didn't reach his beautiful azure eyes, his heart a little more guarded, his spirit slightly broken.

But I guess the drastic change of all has, no shocker, happened inside of my fragile heart. By people's stares and hush words my trained ears can now so easily pick up, I did the complete makeover. After the war and the death of my parents in front of my eyes, I began to see the world differently, fairy tale free. The hope of things getting better seemed to vanish for my mind, because in reality it was impossible, just like Sasukes return.

The trademark of my existence, short pink hair, came to be a paler longer version which was tied in a high ponytail that reached just above my derriere, with a few strands framing my heart shaped face. The twinkle which made my emerald eyes come to life, became the icy green piercing anybody who dared to look. The smoothes and the gentleness replaced with scars and roughness that seem to never end or fade just like the memories of once upon a time. Things didn't feel the same, smile was more forced stretching into something mechanical to my mind, face hard as steel, emotions gone without a trace.

But the only thing that did the drastic turn over, and the only thing I am interested in, is the increase in my skill. Unlike before I can feel my body's strength, the grace to efficiently deliver a deathly blow, the connection of body and mind. I was no longer weak little girl who stood on the sidelines and helplessly watched other fight. No, now I had the power, the one I gained through blood and sweat because tears had dried out a long time ago. The proof of my glory became manifested in the ink that lay on my arm, black and proud, reminder of who I really am, true assassin a death itself.

Before my sole purpose was to heal the wounded to save, and I have to admit it was a good feeling, giving people hope. But no matter how good I was it seemed it was never enough. What's the use of being the best healer in all five nations, if your parents died in your arms, just like the ray of light?

Soon enough my knowledge found a place in my new life. Instead of staying behind and waiting for someone to get hurt, my hands worked magic paired with two medium katanas. The sadistic part of me loved, still does, being the one in control of my destiny, I was the one who people depended on. The smell of blood, the smell of gore, and the sights of dead hits became nothing more than a scenery, something irrelevant. Just the thrill of the fight, always a good one, brought a smile on my rosy lips, adrenaline pumping trough my veins, making me even more deadly.

With the new status and a personality it was bound for people to look at me differently. Sometimes I could see the envy, other times there was fear shinning in the eyes of the village. Friends, the ones I had left, gave me the emotional distance I was trying to get, only Naruto stayed. He would talk and talk, just about anything waiting, hoping that one day I'll be back to my old self, care free and bubbly. And it never happened, but he still persisted, being him. Sometimes I think he likes my quite demeanor because he feels like he has Sasuke again, like he didn't lose both his brother and sister to the harsh reality. I can see how painful it is for him to see me like the Uchiha and him well somewhere far. Before we had the same dream, Naruto and I, it was to bring our friend back home, to us again. Now, I didn't dare voice the truth that wanted to be heard, the bitterness of it all, and the realization that there was no home. How can he come back home if even I the best assassin the village has to offer, feel like a caged animal lost in the what ifs.

While Naruto still chases the silly promise we made six years ago, believing there will come a day where his family will be whole again, I couldn't follow. Before I loved Sasuke with all my heart, and my biggest desire was to understand him, and I mean him truly, now after all the blows life has given me I came to realize that I can relate and understand his ninja way. Revenge was so delicious, like honey, luring you to its sinful clutches, tainting your soul in its wake. Just like him I was tempted, but thanks to him I saw the right way. In some strange way we are similar now. We both have demons from the past, we faced great loss, fear of weakness and the taste of true power, but in all our different paths, the emptiness we own is the same. Same void eating us alive, little by little because quickness was less painful. Most of the days the only thing that keeps us up and going, is the constant reminder that we have a goal, a purpose to fill, his was never ending revenge and mine was the delusion of being irreplaceable. And most days it was enough.

Thinking of him doesn't cause me pain or bring tears to my eyes, it just the numbing sensation, I got used to loving. Being numb became my medicine because everything fades and I seem whole again. My love is gone, with all the pure feelings I owned, but I don't hate him either. My respect for him is still present because he is a great ninja and he is a suffering individual like me, and I can relate.

There is just one thing I anticipate and dread at the same time, and that's meeting him. I know it's coming, pretty soon by my calculations, but the look on Naruto's face when he finds out I have to kill him, which can mean that only one of us will be getting out of the battle field alive. But on the other hand my bloodthirsty side can't wait to clash with a person with the same power worthy of a challenge.

* * *

Smirk over comes my features just thinking about that epic battle, picturing the priceless face of a stotic Uchiha seeing just how strong I have become.

"Uchiha you are going down and I can't wait for the day to come"

I was after all Sakura Haruno, Konohas deadly blossom. Prepare to get surprised.

* * *

Hey guys nice to be writing again and I really hope I came back with bang.

This is a new story I have been thinking about quite a lot, but simply couldn't start writing, I guess I was tired. Anyways I hope you like the introduction, I'll try to update soon.

P.S. Review, I'm open for suggestions.

Love ya all Shadowgirl


	2. Battle thirst

Battle thirst

Hope you like it :D

* * *

Leaves in the sunny autumn day, gave the magnificent glow of yellow rays to the entire forest, making it seem like the cold winter days might not come so soon. A beautiful camouflage for the sinful night full of dark promise, the agonizing screams and smells of death. It was just a regular ANBU assassination mission, nothing special, at least not to her. To a young Haruno it represented yet another adrenaline infused numbness, a wishful escape. The same procedure: find the victim, wait till the night comes, and unleash hell, always the same. The only positive moments were after the kill, when the beast was satisfied, and there was nothing more but the defying silence, shinning moon and her. Those were the only clear and peace infused vibrations her mind and body got now.

The night, oh so sweet night, slowly overpowered the blinding light of a messy day, making the camp site here victim and his little friends were occupying more visible, giving her the signal she was waiting.

Light icy green eyes watched the scene in front, hidden on a branch high up the tree, hidden in the shadows, stalking, silently waiting for the just right moment to strike. Her attire was always the same: sleeveless black shirt that hugged her body like a glove, black pants also form fitting, long black boots that reached just above her knees, belt full of senbon needles and also black gloves that reached above her elbows preventing the blood smearing her porcelain skin. Long pink hair, like always, pulled in a high ponytail and out of the way, while the headband, symbol of her loyalty, was resting neatly on her pale neck. The outfit suited her well, and she took pride in knowing her beauty had a killing edge to it, her own little style.

The men in the camp were sitting on a lodge talking about some missing nin, their illegal businesses that got the guy on a hit list in the first place, but the mention of Akatsuki got Sakura's interest spiked.

"Do you think Madara will be able to form another organization? I mean he is powerful and all but he doesn't have the help of Sasuke now" little guy with the beady eyes said with what could be described as doubt in his squeaky voice.

"Yeah, Sasuke was his best shot at taking down Konoha again, it a shame he found out Madaras plan and all" that was the bulky one looking like he actually knew what the whole ordeal is.

"I agree the brat knows too much for our own good, but thanks to our connections we will be able to talk him into siding with us, one way or the other, I don't really care, just as long as Konoha is history" voiced her victim, the one she saw on the picture but never bothered to remember the name, I didn't matter because at the end of the day he was a dead man.

The smugness in his voice made Sakura absentmindedly put a hand on her precious red katana, feeling the undoubted lust for the man's head. He has successfully gotten her angry, which is very hard to do nowadays, firstly by wanting innocent villagers blood spilled with no remorse whatsoever, and secondly how dare he talk about the Uchiha like he was some gullible child who would do anything for a piece of candy. It made her already easy job more enjoyable.

But before her pleasure could be obtained she had to get him to spill the location of the certain Uchiha. And there was no doubt in her mind that failure was an option, because simply there were so many ways to make people talk. A mare though of the idiot screaming in pain begging for her to stop made a sinful smirk appear on those plump lips.

As the men slowly began lying down, sleep claiming their corrupted minds, Haruno made a swift jump down the camp with such grace that no one even moved a muscle, no sign that her presence was known. She thought as much, his buddies weren't even proper ninjas. No skill, no trouble.

In want fluent swing of a hand, the bulky man's head was no longer connected to the body, eyes still closed, no trace of alarm. Blood slowly trickled down the ground like a little river of sin, making the assassin think how easy his death came unlike the people he killed. Somehow he got the painless escape, something she wanted in the back of her mind.

The beady eyed man was next and just like before it only took one effortless strike to ease his pitiful life. Unlike the other he looked young and somewhat disturbed like his dream wasn't so pleasant. Unlucky for him that nightmare will stick for a long time.

Sinister eyes of rare beauty turned to her true target, soaking in every detail on his body, contemplating how to torture the living hell out of him. He was after all responsible for deaths of many, many kids. That was his sick obsession. Contrary to one's mind he was a good looking young man. He's hair was light brown framing his forehead well, aristocratic features, strong well build body. By the look of it he knew it to.

_It takes a lot more than the physical appearance and a smug look to impress me, I have seen much better on my interesting nights. He has nothing on Sasuke._

_Che little fucker thinks he has the right to take children's lives on the whim. He thinks he is invincible, hah; I'll just have to prove him wrong. _

Resolve ready, game set in motion, she crouched down and not so gently pulled on his silky hair, effectively waking him up. With amusement Sakura watched, his facial expressions change for anger, to realization and lastly to fear. Concluding that fear suited him well and simply to push his limits, she decided to slam his head to the ground than pull him up again. The agonizing scream was enough to satisfy her sadistic nature, for awhile.

"Look who just woke up, why hello sunshine nice to see you up and screaming" it felt so gratifying to feel the shiver erupt for his body. He looked, if possible more terrified. It made her upper lip twitch in predatory smile, promising pain.

"Please don't kill me, I didn't do anything wrong!" now that made her angry, his fist sentence and she was already annoyed to no limits. If he didn't posses the information she needed, he would have already been dead, gone, chopped.

"Ah, honey, I just hate pretty liars like you, because if that were true I wouldn't be here now would I. Now be a good little prey and tell me what I want to know or I promise I'll break every bone in your body, however, you will stay very much aware and alive. Simple as that, love. Your choice."

"Please don't! I will tell you anything just spare me! I can give you all the money, anything you want just don't kill me!"

_Che he actually thinks he will live another night. I must be losing my touch or he is really stupid. Five minutes and all I want is to kill him and get a hot bath free of this idiot's voice._

"I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation with your friends about whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha, and if you would be so kind I would be delighted if you shared that information with me" a sweet smile adored Sakuras face making her seem like he could leave this place scratch free.

_As if._

At that moment he seemed to notice the lack of company he had earlier, making his eyes dart franticly around the camp. At the site of the lifeless bodies lying on the floor, the realization hit him and another cry escaped his mouth.

"Sasuke has been located near Konoha, 30 miles west from here, alone from what I heard, now please spare me!"

His plea went ignored and young Haruno began formulating possibilities of Uchihas nearness to Konoha.

_If it is true that he left Madara after the war his movements should have been far away for Konoha, the place he hated so much. What kind of interest does he have in the village now? Surely he can't be thinking he could destroy it all on his own, so he must be looking for something, information or someone I' m not sure. _

"And why did he leave Madara? Why is he interested in Konoha again? Revenge? Talk!" all the calmness left, making the assassin drop the act, urgency overtaking the blood thirst.

"I don't know what interest he has in that ruin, but my suspicion is that he is looking for someone in the village because he left Madara pretty pissed, promising him death, a real one this time, or something like that I'm not sure!" the speed of his little speech increased after every word uttered, making the end sound like a whiny cry.

_Hmm, the idiot makes sense but who in the village can he be looking for? Naruto, maybe but he knows the risk that can make. Kakashi, I doubt it, since his knowledge is more limited than mine, but there is still a possibility. Lady Tsunade is out of the question, he wouldn't dare come to the Hokage herself, which would result in sure death. So than whom, someone close to Hokage for sure but whom?_

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"No! That's all I know I swear! Please!"

"Thank you for this lovely conversation, but I'm afraid your time is up"

Slowly Sakura brought her katana at the height of his head, more than ready to get this ordeal over with. Now if he would just cooperate.

"No please I told you everything, I don't know what I did wrong to get killed! I don't deserve this!"

A dark aura surrounded the beauty after the uttered words, eyes narrowing dangerously low, blazing, lips fixed in a fierce sneer.

"You don't know what you did hmm? How about all those tortured innocent kids you killed without even a flinch huh? All those screams, begging you to stop, for torture to stop, the lives you took with no right? Can't remember that? Don't give me that shit, cause it only serves to piss me off"

Without another word, slender hand moved and the mission had officially been completed. Body on the ground didn't faze the young ninja, look of horror still attached on the bloody face. To her it was all normal. It was a job needed to be done, no way of escaping. Simple as that.

_Finally peace and quiet, the idiot has given me a headache._

Not sparing a glance more at the gruesome sight before her, pink hair beauty turned sharply on her heels, sprinting up into the protection trees provided, full speed racing back home. Her mission was completed but she has a feeling everything was far from over and somehow Sasuke was in the center of it all. Him, being near the village certainly meant there will be a team 7 reunion soon, with a jut a dash of chaos involved in the whole stir.

And she would be lying if she said she wasn't amused to say the least. She just hoped it wouldn't be too much of a drag because God knows how much they can all take it.

"Che, trouble here I come, no more hiding Sasuke, it time for all the cards to go down"

* * *

_Strip 'em all._

* * *

Hey guys another chapter done, I hope I was fast enough and that it will satisfy you all. Enjoy!

P.S. review I'm open for suggestions on the stories further development.

Love ya all Shadowgirl


	3. Home is were the heart is

Home sweet home

* * *

Trip back to Konoha was more uneventful, nerve wracking, easily said downright boring to the core. It was one thing to simply travel trough some forest as fast as possible so that Hokage can be notified of the new information, and the other is having the worst luck ever.

Twitch.

_Son of a…_

Twitch.

In matter of a day could it be possible that the wretched weather could and would change so fricking much?

The answer: oh yes, YES IT CAN.

To Sakura this meant a big waste of valuable time. How can a ninja as great as her be so restricted when it comes to a measly little rain? Simple it wasn't just raining, in which case she would have been already home, done with her report in a bath basking in its glory, it was pouring oceans. It was like someone was deliberately trying to mess up her day even more. If it couldn't have been worse her food supply just had to be none existent. So starved, soaking wet and moody, so not a good combo.

Twitch.

_The worst day of my life. Grr, if something more happens I swear someone is going to wind up dead. This is so humiliating._

The cave that she was currently residing in was quite small with the opening just big enough for a person to crawl trough. The walls were dump from the rain, having the gagging smell of clay which the small fire in the middle on the ground didn't neutralize. The young Haruno tried to keep the little warmth she got savored but the shivers didn't yield. A wet fussy blob of pink was more her description than anything else.

It was depressing knowing how close home is, but some insignificant water preventing the travel. Sakura wasn't stupid. In all her years of medical training she knew that the risk of running home in this pouring rain is likeliness of death. And she so didn't want to die, contrary to many beliefs.

Three agonizing hours later the weather finally cleared out and she was out like the wind, dead set on getting to the village before nightfall. There was no way she was stopping for anything, or at least that was the plan. Being the stubborn person her mind was set, until an unexpected surprise changed the idea.

In the middle of a little clearing her feet just landed on, ready to leap into another tree, green eyes spotted a shadow moving, very fast, but she caught it. Instinct told her trouble is near, and her mind went to battle mode. Seeing that whatever was there had no idea the cover was blown it or by the look of it he continued to run full speed near the east border of the village.

Now a normal person would brush it off as something insignificant and be on their way, but the knowledge of a certain Uchiha being in the area and the arrogance he possesses were enough for young ANBU to follow. It was quite hard trying to keep up with the intruders amazing speed but pushing to the limit was Sakura's specialty. Just as the distance was lessening the cloak person, she dimly noted, a grave mistake was made on her next branch her chakra infused feet touched broke at the contact making a loud enough noise, successfully notifying her presence. With a slight head shift the intruder picked up the pace and was gone before she could recover. Landing on the grass, cursing like the meanest sailor, a conclusion was made: whoever it was is long gone and she had failed.

_Yes, worst day ever. First the rain now this I can't believe it's real. Now I really want to just go to bed and pretend this day never existed. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. Sakura, honey, the world fucked you up today royally, congrats. _

With those dejected thoughts, the sprint was continued.

* * *

In a matter of minutes Sakura's vision was occupied with a sight of wooden gates, red and golden, giving them a regal feel. She was finally home, and somehow it wasn't the same. Well, that feeling wasn't the same for a long time now, ever since the war. Before, her senses were filled with such calmness and serenity but now it only served to make her stomach uneasy, always cold. More so it made her want to run back to the cave, never to emerge. But over the years the feeling subsided to just a plain numbness which was tolerable.

Stepping inside, nodding to the guards, she made her way towards the hokage's tower. The stares and the hushed murmurs didn't make her mind wonder, because she was what they say. A very sharp edged tool incapable of feeling remorse or well anything. So why try to oppose and evade something as blunt as the truth. It help mold the perfect assassin she is today.

Making her way up flights of stairs with occasional hello and nod, she made her way to the office of a current Hokage and mentor. Knocking, knowing her teacher was most likely asleep; Sakura opened the doors casting a glance at the everlasting scenery. The great Lady Tsunade snoring on a pile of papers, cheeks decorated with the imprinted ink. Such a glorious sight to witness, note the sarcasm.

"Shishou, wake up, the mission is done"

Not a budge.

Twitch.

"Shishou, the village is burning"

A loud snore was rewarded.

Twitch.

"Shishou, you spilled all your sake"

"Argh, what!?"

Bingo.

"Shishou, here's the missions report" the girls voice sounded more like a command but the older woman knew better than to scold, it was pointless now.

"Good Sakura, I trust it was a successes" it was a stupid question the woman knew, but nowadays it was the most talking young ninja before her was willing to offer.

"Hai, if you don't have any emergency in the hospital or a mission, I'm going home"

Without another breath she was out of the office, running to her comfort zone, her lovely apartment.

Unluckily for Haruno, her wish was about to abruptly die in a flash of orange and yellow. Before she could react a loud yell came and the next instant someone was lifting her high in his arms. Now if it were anybody else, there would be a dead body lying the next second, but knowing it was Naruto, reluctantly her body relaxed. There was no point in fighting the blond, he never gave up.

"Sakura-chan your back, finally I was beginning to get bored!" yup, still loud as ever.

"Idiot, don't you have Hinata to bother now"

Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend of three years. After the whole Pain fiasco the only good thing came out where Hinata's confession and his realization of his love for the timid girl. To say they were the perfect couple is an understatement. The two have such a unique way of balancing each other out.

"Hina was also on a mission, she came back just yesterday so I had a weekend to myself. I think I drove granny a little crazy"

_So that's the reason she had trouble sleeping. No wonder, a weekend with only Naruto is certain death penalty._

"Naruto as much as its nice bumping or more like running into you, I had a crappy day and all I want is to go to bed"

"But Sakura-chan I wanted us to spend some time together, to catch up" the puppy eyes were present like always. Just as Sakura racked her brain to find a valid excuse and this time teleport to her house, the blond looked at his watch and made a girlish yelp.

"Aww man Sakura-chan I'm so sorry I have to run, Hina-chan is expecting me to get her for our date and I'm so late!"

_Ah sweet salvation._

"Enjoy your date" and just like he came in he was gone. Not that our pink beauty minded.

Taking extra measures this time and a little more time, Sakura found herself in the safety of her cozy apartment. It has a big open living room filled with books and scrolls. Kitchen was medium, simple and enough for her lifestyle. There are two bedrooms; one of them a guest room which was once occupied but now looked plain and cold, and the other was her bedroom. It has a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a desk, bookshelf flowing with various books, a dresser and a night stand. It was only basic furniture nothing more. The only noticeable thing that stood out like a sore thumb was her collection of weapons. You could die a happy man if you ever dared and succeeded to touch the famous Haruno weapon arsenal. It was the only thing in the entire apartment that marked her, something to identify the place as Haruno residence.

Well and unknown to all there was a small picture frame containing Sakura's most precious memories. The frame contains two pictures: one in which two people are looking at the camera, smiling, truly happy while hugging two kids, one a pink haired girl with a wide smile and sparkling eyes and a boy a little older with red hair and eyes to match trying to act broody but the trace of a smirk was present. A picture of people most precious to her, that she could visit now on in the cemetery. The other picture contained a group of three kids and their teacher. The two boys, one blond and other raven black, are standing on the opposite sides of picture looking away for each other. There is a girl in the middle smile stretched from ear to ear without a care in the world, and in the back man with silver hair, smiling behind his mask, each hand on a boy's head. A picture that promised, but in the end had to fall apart. Nobody was the same; the team was broken beyond repair.

After a long shower, containing of scrubbing of the dried blood, Saukra made her way to her, now more than ever it seemed heavenly, bed keen on sleeping the eternity off.

Just as sleep started to consume her in a fast rate, making her body dead weight, her mind screamed in alarm.

Someone was in the room.

Stretching slowly so that her hand was under the pillow and holding a hidden kunai, icy green eyes opened sharply. There was a presence, she could feel it, but the chakra was skillfully hidden. By that realization it clicked, this is no ordinary A ranked ninja, the power was too strong and the style was implying to one person only.

The one she had been patiently waiting.

Eyes locked on the wall were the biggest shadow lay, near the dresser, slowly sitting up, smirk in place, eyes amused but deadly, piercing now blazing redness of the Sharingan.

_This is the moment of truth, and I am strong enough._

"Long time no see, Sasuke-_kun"_

* * *

_It's time for a game to start. Deadly sins overtake me._

* * *

Ok here is another chapter on such a short notice due to my lack of sleep. I hope I have your interest and that you like the story and its developing. I'll try to update as soon as possible till then review.

Love ya Shadowgirl


End file.
